Weapon Groups
This page is under construction. Weapon Groups are groups of similar weapons with the same special skill. Each of the same kind of weapon in each group look the same. Different kinds of weapons in the same group have the same names too. Each kind of weapon has several different models each getting a higher attack, skill, rarity, and skill bonuses as the previous. Admiral Group (Quarter Master's, First Mate's, Lieutenant's, Commander's, Captain's, Vice Admiral's) Admiral group(s): Cutlass, Sabre Battle (Battle, Combat) Battle group(s): Bayonet Bloodfire Group (Bloodfire) Bloodfire group(s): Cutlass, Sabre, Broadsword Bruiser Group (Brawler's, Bruiser's) Bruiser group(s): Cutlass Fire Cannon Rams (Fiery, Searing, Cajun) Shaman Group (Enchanted, Mystic, Priestess, Gypsy, Shaman, Cabal) Shaman group(s): Voodoo Doll Shark Blades (Shark, Tiger Shark, Black Shark) Shark Blades group(s): Cutlass Venom Cutlasses (Poisoned, Venomed, Assassin's) Venom Cutlasses group(s): Cutlass Venom Pistols (Rattler, Cobra, Bush Master) Venom group(s): Pistol Witch Group (Witch, Bewitcher, Siren, Occult, Banshee) Witch group(s): Voodoo Doll Conquistador (Hero, Fencer, Swordsman, Conquistador) Regeneration Group(s): Voodoo Doll Curse Breaker (Straw, Warding, Hex Watcher, Spell Binder, Curse Breaker) Curse Breaker group(s): Voodoo Doll Divine (Silver, Holy, Sacred, Divine) Divine group(s): Cutlass, Sabre, Pistol, Repeater Pistol, Musket Domination (Hypnotic, Manipulation, Mind Control, Domination) Domination group(s): Voodoo Doll Executioner's (Thug, Navy Sergeant's, Duelist, Executioner's) Executioner's group(s): Pistol Fullmoon (Night Hunter, Shadow Stalker, Foul Bane, Fullmoon Special) Fullmoon group(s): Pistol, Repeater Pistol, Blunderbuss Gator Sticker (Crab, Pig, Gator) Gator Sticker group(s): Bayonet Shark sticker bayonet (no picture available) General's (Military, EITC Grunt's, Soldier's, Cavalry, Dragoon's, Brigadier's, General's) General's group(s): Broadsword Grand (EITC, Pirate's, Grand) Grand group(s): Blunderbuss Guardian (Reflect, Guardian) Guardian Group(s): Voodoo Doll Hex Breaker (Hex Guard, Hex Stopper, Hex Breaker) Hex Breaker group(s): Musket Inquisition (Voodoo Hunter, Witch Hunter, Inquisition) Inquisition group(s): Cutlass, Sabre, Broadsword Iron Priming (Priming, Iron Priming) Iron Priming Group(s): Cannon Ram Kingfisher (Hawk, Falcon, Eagle, Great Hawk, Kingfisher) Kingfisher group(s): Sabre Masterwork (Sharp, Brute's, Tempered, Engraved, Bejeweled, Masterwork) Masterwork group(s): Cutlass, Sabre, Broadsword Master Crafted (Enhanced, Clockwork, Gatling, Master Crafted) Master Crafted group(s): Repeater Pistol Master Fencer's (Fencer's, Duelist's, Musketeer's, Master Fencer's) Master Fencer's group(s): Sabre Master Gunner's Hasty, Gunner's, Master Gunner's Master Gunner's group(s): Cannon Monkey (Monkey, Chimpanzee, Baboon, Orangutan, Gorilla) Monkey group(s): Cutlass, Broadsword, Repeater Pistol, Blunderbuss Privateer (Buccaneer, Mutineer, Privateer) Red Fury Group(s): Voodoo Doll Warmonger Doll? Barbossa Doll? Revenant (Cemetery, Crypt, Carrion, Revenant) Revenant group(s): Voodoo Doll Tomb King Doll? Sacred Rituals (Cleansing, Purification Sacred Rituals) Sacred Rituals group(s): Voodoo Doll Scattergun (Scattergun, Heavy Scattergun, War Scattergun) Scattergun group(s): Blunderbuss Scoundrel's (Scallywag's, Robber's, Scoundrel's) Scoundrel's group(s): Pistol, Musket Seven Seas (Sea Dog's, Swashbuckler's, Buccaneer's, Privateer's, Corsair's, Seven Seas) Seven Seas group(s): Cutlass, Pistol, Blunderbuss, Bayonet Skullbone (Wicked, Dread, Baneblast, Skullbone) Skullbone group(s): Repeater Pistol Snaplock (Matchlock, Flintlock, Wheellock, Snaplock) Lock group(s): Pistol, Blunderbuss, Musket, Bayonet Spirit Binder (Gaze Binder, Far Binder, Spirit Binder) Spirit Binder group(s): Voodoo Doll Steel (Old, Bronze, Iron, Steel) Steel group(s):Cannon Sword Master's (Swordman's, Sword Fighter's, Sword Master's) Sword Master's group(s): Sabre Villainy (Evil, Wicked, Villiany) Villiany group(s): Voodoo Doll Voyager (Traveler, Voyager) Spirit Mend group(s): Voodoo Doll Warlord (Silk, Oriental, Warlord) Warlord group(s): Voodoo Doll Category:Image Gallery